Collection de L'amour: Misadventures of The Amazing Bouncing Ferret
by LittleTee
Summary: A collection of 14 various one shots focusing on Draco Malfoy. Some romantic, some not. Including Draco/Fleur, Draco/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Hannah, Draco/Cho, Draco/Luna, Draco/Pansy, Draco/Tonks, Draco/Lily Luna, Draco/Ariana, Draco/Rose, Draco/Astoria, Draco/Merope and Draco/Lavender. AUs, Marriage Law, and time/dream travel. Strong T for some swearing and lite limeade.
1. Day One (DMFD)

"Triwizard Tournament?" Draco muttered absently seconds after Dumbledore made his welcoming announcement. So that was what his father had been hinting at all summer. Although, some of the hints seemed to fall flat with just the introduction of age old Triwizard Tournament.

 _"But more of that later."_

More of what later?

 _"And now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime"_

Draco raised an eyebrow as the double doors were pushed opened and a troop of Beauxbaton schoolgirls entered. Joining Blaize's and Pansy's smirks as the 'lovely ladies' did a series of synchronized sighs and moves reminiscent of pliés. His smirk slowly transformed from one of amusement to a nod of approval as the group performed a nonverbal charm: enchanted butterflies. Granted that on the list of nonverbal charms it was the most elementary but it still had improved his impression of the troop.

As the enchanted butterflies dispersed throughout the hall, exploding in small arrays of blue sparks, Draco found himself suddenly transfixed.

One of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen was holding up the rear. Her pose was excellent. Her execution of pirouette after pirouette was perfect and her shift into the ending bow was seamless. The majority of the other tables broke out in standing applause and whistles. Slytherin was thankfully more subdued in their applause.

To Draco the rest of the world and the hall had simply faded out. Leaving only the beautiful blonde.

A sharp punch to his shoulder notified him that his mouth was agape. Closing it silently he ignored the small ache in his shoulder and Pansy - who had been the one to jab him with her elbow.

As the students of Durmstrang marched and danced their way into Hogwarts Draco's mind was still ablaze with the images that had come before. Who was that (dare he say it?) goddess? He mentally slapped himself. Goddess? Had he gone around the bend? He needed to get a hold of himself, and fast before Pansy got jealous.

"Stop making a fool of yourself," Pansy hissed, "she is no doubt a veela."

As he tried to bring his attention back to whatever nonsense Dumbledore was saying, an old proverb that one Malfoy ancestor loved to say whenever someone passed by her portrait, "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."

It was an odd saying and a bizarre rule but everyone had shrugged off her words until they discovered one of the translation charms had expired some time ago. Translations charms on older portraits weren't that uncommon. After fixing the error they discovered she had been saying _veela,_ not straight.

Of course he wasn't anywhere near falling in love with the French student (they hadn't even spoken for Merlin's sake) but he could tell if he didn't curb his growing appreciation of the girl he would himself infatuated.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day One_ "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." ( _Orange is the New Black_ )

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 498


	2. Day Two (DMGW)

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" inquired Draco as he drifted away from the shadows he had been lurking in, waiting for Ginny to cross his path.

"How about quarter to never?" she hissed back. Draco smirked at the angry fire in the girl's brown eyes.

"May I remind you that we had a wager? One which you lost last night when Harry embraced and _kissed_ Granger."

Ginny halted her steps and turned. She - like a fool - had made a bet with Malfoy of all people at the start of term. It was a simple bet and one she thought was a sure win for her, but obviously she had been mistaken. Instead of Harry confessing his love to her, or at least a Hogsmeade trip, he had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. With that she had lost the bet and her rekindled crush on Harry turned to ash. Clearly they were not meant to be.

"No you don't have to remind me," she shot back. To Draco's delight the fire in her eyes had intensified by several degrees. Maybe she wasn't still pinning after Potter after all. The thought give him hope.

"But I was clearly out of my mind when I made that bet and I'm not going on a date with you."

Draco pushed back the disappointment that threatened to overcome him. Malfoy's didn't admit defeat. Not this early in any case.

"Welching on a bet, Weaslette?" he smirked as Ginny's glare intensified. Merlin she looked truly delectable when angry.

"I don't welch on my bets." she corrected taking a step closer to Draco. Probably wanting to intimate rather then amuse, but Draco found it anything than intimating. His wicked grin conveyed as much.

"Fine," Ginny huffed. "Seven. Pick me up at seven."

He reminded himself that he shouldn't kiss her, not yet, and nodded. "Seven it is."

Draco stayed and watched as she continued down the corridor. Enjoying his view of the fiery witch that would soon be his. If he kept playing his cards right and keep Potter at bay with modified amortentia spiked pumpkin juice.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction and the January Event over at HSWW forum.

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** **Prompts:**

 _Day Two,_ "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" _(The Vampire Diaries)_

 **January Event Pairing:** Draco/Ginny

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500 (Drabble Wars); 250 - 2,500 (January Event)

 **Word count:** 367


	3. Day Three (DMHG)

"I'm not afraid of you Malfoy." Hermione reminded him as she straightened and tilted her chin up.

Draco pushed the wayward thought of grabbing her and strangling her into submission aside.

"But you really," he paused as he shortened the distance between them, "really should be."

She frowned and almost took a step back. She had faced Death Eaters, been tortured by Bellatrix, and had ridden several mythical creatures. Not to mention that she was nineteen. She shouldn't have been intimidated by Malfoy's weak tactics. She really shouldn't.

"If you have finished, I would like to continue to the library."

Malfoy smirked and stepped away from the library's doors. He could tell his words had hit a note. Her fear was erotic. Granted she was barely afraid but it had been too long since he had last gotten a good fear response from his mudblood.

"Fear becomes you," he hissed softly, leering openly at her before turning and walking off.

Suppressing her desire to roll her eyes at Malfoy's childish behavior she watched him depart down the empty corridor. The old Malfoy saunter was a shadow of its former self, but she still found herself admiring the view. She was acting crazy and hormonal she knew, but she found herself wanting... she stopped herself before she finished that thought. Even though she wasn't dating anyone the notion of her and Draco Malfoy was laughable. Really.

If only her traitorous body would agree. Then she wouldn't have to fight distraction in the following hours as she began her revisions for her NEWTs.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction and the January Event over at HSWW forum.

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** **Prompts:**

 _Day Three,_ "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." ( _Once Upon a Time_ )

 **January Event Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500 (Drabble Wars); 250 - 2,500 (January Event)

 **Word count:** 269


	4. Day Four (DMHA)

"Hanna, why is there a house-elf beating itself in the parlor over some nonsense about it not being an adequate cook?" Draco called as he entered the kitchens. Stopping when he noticed his very pregnant wife laboring over one of the old ovens.

"Dear what are you doing?"

"Baking."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Shh," she silenced as she opened the heavy iron door to the antique oven. With specially charmed mittens she began to ease out a cake tin and inserted a toothpick into the cake's core before removing it. "Good. That's one done."

Draco was on the verge of asking why his wife, of just over two years, wanted to stab food with a toothpick when a small hiss came from the injured bake good. Not seconds later it collapsed.

"Damn."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You did just stab it. What did you expect to happen?"

Hannah glared at him before waving the ruined cake away. "Good thing I have six more."

"Six?"

Draco slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal and not his wife, embraced Hannah from behind. His head lightly resting on her's. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and leaned into his warmth. "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks."

"Ah," Draco nodded. Waiting for her to tell him more.

"It's the baby."

He stiffened and turned her around in his arms. "What about him?"

Draco's increasing dread rose even higher when his wife refused to met his eyes. He forced himself not to shake her. Not to _make_ her tell him what the matter was.

"That's just it. He isn't a he but a _she_."

Draco blinked.

That couldn't be right. He must have heard wrong. Since the sixteenth century Malfoys could only produce one son a generation. Thanks to a curse.

"It's a girl Draco. We're having a girl." Hannah clarified her anxiety mounting with each passing second Draco kept quiet.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked after several minutes had past.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm sure. I have the paperwork from St Mungo's to prove it."

"Saddled with prejudice and spite. Your line will continue but no witches will your sons sire. Only wizards till one of your sons overcomes the bigotry of his house. Only then will Malfoy witches be born again under the House of Malfoy." a voice echoed around them. Draco reflexively pulled his wife behind him, shielding her, as he scanned the vacant kitchen for the source.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Who are you talking to Draco?"

"To whoever just spoke."

"Draco no one spoke, except me. We're alone."

He frowned. "You didn't hear -"

A loud clear laugh stopped him.

Hannah's attention quickly transferred from Draco as a bell rang, "My cakes!"

Maybe it had been just his imagination?

Yeah right, and he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He needed a drink.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day Four,_ "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." ( _Criminal Minds_ )

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 500


	5. Day Five (DMCC)

"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." Cho spat as she stepped around Draco and his two minions.

The snickers that arose from the small crowd of students that were present in the hall made Draco fume. How dare he be belittled like that in public. As he reached for her a hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that Malfoy. It would be a shame if the Slytherin team had to forfeit tomorrow because its seeker was in the infirmary." Cedric warned.

Draco glared at the older Hufflepuff but knew that his warning had not been an empty one.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Diggory."

"Glad you understand."

Draco huffed but stayed quiet. He needed to go to class and arguing with a Hufflepuff was not productive, and Cho had already left.

As he made his way to class he tried to identify what had caused the usually quiet Ravenclaw to go spiteful. All he had said was, "Care to ride my broom? It's bigger than anyone else's."

He had been trying to return a nice favor for another. She had lent him her notes and offered to help catch him up, since he had been in the infirmary for a day thanks to Potter and his gang. He in turn had just offered her his broom to fly. It wasn't like...

Draco stopped short of the classroom door. Mouth agape. Suddenly the small gasps from some and the snickers from others (namely Crabbe) made sense. Snapping his mouth shut he silently vowed to himself never to offer his _broom_ to ride again.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day Five,_ "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." _(Sherlock)_

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 277


	6. Day Six (DMLL)

The day was really turning out to be a bad one for Draco. No strike that. He was having a rotten, terrible, never-should-have-left-bed kind of day.

It had started out pleasant enough. He passed his Potions Mastery and Pansy had gotten engaged to some wizard.

Everything had started going pear-shaped when Lovegood had owled him for help. A plea that would have landed on deaf ears if it hadn't been for the copious amounts of ink splatter. Something Lovegood normally wouldn't have allowed. Thus, against his better judgement, he had agreed to meet her at the Clumsy Giant: a quite tavern nestled safely away from prying eyes.

"My dad is missing."

"Have you gone to the Aurors with this?"

"Yes, but they simply refuse to search for them."

He blinked. "Them?"

"The Heliopath Society of course."

"Of course."

"They are a secret society of wizards who have taken a blood oath to protect and keep the existence of Heliopaths hidden."

Oh endless joy. A conspiracy theory.

"I think they have taken my father and might try to abduct me as well."

"Why?" he held up his hand stopping her. "Foolish question. You and your dad were investigating Heliopaths."

"We found one actually."

Ah, hence the kidnapping of dear old daddy.

Again he had gone against his better judgement and had agreed to help _ferret out_ the abductors, rescue her father and maybe help prove the existence of Heliopaths.

After calling in several favors and making a few minor threats, he was able to locate Luna's father's whereabouts: an old muggle warehouse off the Thames. Thankfully Luna wasn't a Gryffindor and she agreed that the Aurors should be called in. Sadly right after Luna had sent off her patronus they were hexed from behind.

Now, he was slowly coming to on an old pile of crates. His whole body bond to the old wood. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant.

"Draco?"

At least Luna was safe. Wait, why did he care if Luna was safe or not? His safety should be paramount not Luna's. Maybe his crush on the eccentric blonde hadn't faded into oblivion after all.

"We need to talk."

"Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

"I didn't know you watched True Blood."

He chuckled. "My mother does. What is it Lovegood?"

But before she could answer Tonks stumbled upon them.

"Wotcher Luna. I thought you were going to let us handle this?"

"That was the plan," Draco drawled annoyed.

Tonks grinned. "Cousin," she greeted before removing their magical ties.

"What about my father? Is he okay?"

"Your father is safe and we got the wizards responsible for taking him."

"Dora! You won't believe this." Lupin called as he joined his partner. He greeted his former pupils with a small nod. "We found two Heliopaths with a young foal."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction and the January Event over at HSWW forum.

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** **Prompts:**

 _Day Six,_ "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." ( _True Blood_ )

 **January Event Pairing:** Draco/Luna

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500 (Drabble Wars); 250 - 2,500 (January Event)

 **Word count:** 494


	7. Day Seven (DMPP)

Draco groaned as he rolled over to the side of his bed and sat up. It felt like the Weird Sisters were still rocking on, but inside his head. Just as he was considering that maybe drinking the _sneaked in_ firewhiskey last night was not the best of actions when Blaize entered their shared dorm room.

"I ran into Parkinson in the hallway without her underwear on. P.S - congratulations."

"Pansy?" Draco frowned. "How could you tell she didn't have any underwear?"

Blaize ignored his friend's question and handed him a potion vial instead. "I thought you might be recovering from a nasty hangover. Here."

Draco took the offered vial of Hangover Cure and downed it in one swallow. "Remind me never to drink firewhiskey again. _Ever_."

"The hangover is still that bad even after the potion?"

"No it's the potion itself. Tastes awful."

"Ah."

Draco didn't need to look to know that Blaize was smirking. His friend's tone alone told him he was. Remembering Blaize's earlier comment.

Had he slept with Pansy?

Probably. Maybe. He couldn't remember.

It really didn't matter. They weren't serious. They didn't have a sure future together or with anyone else for that matter. No contract, verbal or written, had been signed by their parents.

Pansy was alright; a good Slytherin and a decent girl; but he suspected that she was only interested in him due to her parents' guidance, but it didn't stop him from enjoying her company. Most of the time anyway.

"She left you a note," Blaize observed as he cocked his head in an attempt to read the scribble that was Pansy's handwriting. He smirked as Draco snatched the half sheet of parchment off his pillow.

"Do you mind?" Draco murmured but no venom was behind it. He was too busy decihpering Pansy's note.

Blaize brows rose when Draco's mouth dropped opened. Not a good sign when reading a note from the girl you obviously shagged the night before. "Trouble in paradise?"

"She dumped me."

Ah, a Dear John letter, or Dear Draco in this case.

"She had the nerve to criticize my technique. I was, quote, 'truly disappointing' and 'unrefined'."

"And were you?"

"Of course not." he automatically objected before considering the last night's events. It had been the graduation ball. He remembered smirking over Potter's and Weasley's robes. They had been more recent than the ones they had used during the Yule Ball but they were still a season behind. Then he had started drinking after seeing Granger make her grand entrance on Fred Weasley's arm. (Talk about a surprise couple). Beyond that he remembered nothing till he had awoken. "I don't know," he finally admitted.

"So, can't remember." Blaize paused. "You probably did perform poorly."

Blaize greeted the two finger salute that Draco threw him with a good laugh.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction and the January Event over at HSWW forum.

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** **Prompts:**

 _Day Seven,_ "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." ( _Sex & the City_)

 **January Event Pairing:** Draco/Pansy

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500 (Drabble Wars); 250 - 2,500 (January Event)

 **Word count:** 491


	8. Day Eight (DMNT)

The Ministry had lost their mind. A marriage law of all things!

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from his godfather. He was in no position to argue the new law. Even though he had escaped receiving the mark it was a known fact that he and his family had harbored the Dark Lord in their manor. A manor that was no more thanks to the final battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

It was a miracle that he and his parents survived the Fiendfyre that destroyed the remaining horcruxes and the old Malfoy homestead with them.

Apparently God had a sense of humor. He survived Hell's fire only to be paired with none other than his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.

True that it wasn't uncommon in Wizarding Britain, especially in pureblood circles, for cousins to wed, and he probably would have grinned and bared it if his father or mother had arraigned the match, but the hadn't. And to make matters worse she was a disowned, halfblood, metamorphmagus of a cousin. It would take ten generations before the Malfoy named would be considered truly pureblood again. A fate that hadn't befallen his house for seven centuries.

Taking another swig of his drink he began to mentally list Tonk's traits and physical shortcomings. She was pretty enough if he was perfectly honest with himself. She was only seven years his senior. Not too bad considering he could have ended up with someone as ancient as McGonagall.

Gods was she clumsy. He could easily foresee having to charm every valuable item in the house against accidental breakage.

At least she was a witch. He could have been paired with a muggle or Salazar forbid a mudblood. He finished the remainder of his drink in one gulp as he fought the nightmarish images of shagging Granger. He honestly didn't see why his godfather fancied her.

Shaking himself he made his way to bed.

Not surprised when his thoughts turned to Tonks. She was no golden goose but at least he didn't get the ugly duckling either.

"To think they used to call me the master of the two-hour female orgasm at Hogwarts." he laughed. "My how the mighty have fallen."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day Eight,_ "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." ( _GTA V_ )

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 375


	9. Day Nine (DMLLP)

Lily Luna was bored. Really bored. Mind-numbingly bored. Who knew that Draco Malfoy could drone on so? She hadn't.

Although to be fair she usually enjoyed listening to him and she probably would have today, if it wasn't her first weekend after completing Hogwarts. She wasn't the partying type (like James) but she felt she should have been doing something to celebrate. Something besides sitting and listening to Al's friend's father reminisce about the 'Good Old Days'.

"Alright, well I'm going to go now."

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?"

"Yeah," he had been but it had been a story of one of his famous Quidditch matches. A story she had heard before and would probably hear again. "but I wasn't really interested in it."

His chuckle and his glittering grey eyes quieted her sudden fear that she had offended him. She considered him as a friend and didn't really want to offend him. She just really wanted to _do_ something instead of just listening.

"You are a Gryffindor alright. Go. Play. Cause mayhem."

"I don't know about mayhem but thank you," Lily shook her head and smiled as she bid farewell to Draco. Secretly wishing that the man was closer to her age for just that weekend.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day Nine_ "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." (The Most Popular Girl In School)

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 214


	10. Day Ten (DMAD)

Draco knew he was dreaming again. He had to be. This was the third time he had 'awoken' to find himself in a pleasant pasture near a small running brook. Each time he would be the only soul enjoying the pasture. The first time he had splashed around and played in the water and muddied his robes, something that would have earned him a frowned from his mother and made a house elf happy. The second time he had spent hours traveling the course of the brook, a broken stick for his pretend wand, to wake up just as he reached a pound with ducks and swains swimming in its cool waters.

However, this time there was a girl about his age feeding ducks near a small pound. The same pound he had discovered from his last dream.

"Hello my name's Draco," he paused, imitating his father, " Draco Malfoy. What's your's?"

"Ariana," she paused a smile tugging at her lips, "Ariana Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Like the famous Dumbledore?" He hadn't met a Dumbledore before. Avery, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle he had meet but never a Dumbledore.

"I guess so," she faltered mulling over the question, "I don't know any other Dumbledores. It's just me, my brothers and my parents... care to feed the ducks with me?"

"Isn't feeding ducks below us?"

"Below us?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, doesn't the _other sort_ feed ducks for fun."

"The other sort?"

"People who can't do magic."

"Oh," she fall silent as she examined the old corn and bread pieces she had squirreled away without her mother or father noticing. (Although, she suspected that Albus might have seen her.) She liked feeding the ducks. It was fun. But at the same time she didn't want to do something she wasn't suppose to. She had already frightened her mother several times when she used her 'gift' to awaken flowers.

"I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks." she paused as she took another handful of breadcrumbs and scattered them upon the water, "I find ducks very relaxing."

Draco considered her statement.

He enjoyed feeding the peacocks back home. When they unfurled their colorful plumage it always made him giggle. Made him smile. Maybe feeding ducks wasn't too bad after all.

"Okay, I'll help feed the ducks." he finally relented.

Draco returned Ariana's smile as she handed him the small pouch.

As they feed the ducks they talked. Mostly about their studies - it wasn't easy being a child to a witch and wizard - but they also talked about their family and their future: Hogwarts. Her family were Gryffindor and his was Slytherin but despite that he was glad he had made a friend.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day Ten_ "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." ( _My Mad Fat Diary_ )

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 448


	11. Day Eleven (DMRW)

Draco discretely shifted his dress robes to hide the obvious signs of his attraction. An attraction he should not be experiencing, but his traitorous body and heart had bypassed his brain and all common sense.

The were several reasons why he shouldn't be finding himself hiding his arousal like an enamoured school boy whenever _she_ entered a room. Even if it was in a midnight blue number that that hugged her curves and flattered her perky bosom. She was twenty-six years his junior. She had been the pivotal reason why Ravenclaw either won or was second throughout her education. She hailed from a family of Gryffindors and her parents were two thirds of the Golden Trio. Lastly, she was a Weasley and a halfblood.

Yes that's right. He, Draco Malfoy, most desirable bachelor in Wizarding Britain was infatuated with one Rose Weasley.

"Mr Malfoy."

Speak of the devil, Draco mused as he turned to acknowledge the girl, no, young woman. "Miss Weasley."

"Lovely night."

Draco agreed forcing himself to look anywhere then at her lips or exposed neck: both begging to be kissed.

Rose doesn't let his obvious desire to remain silent impede her desire to chat. She had been wanting and waiting for the perfect opportunity to try her hand at seducing the most desirable bachelor in the wizarding world. She probably wasn't as experience as some of his, um, dates but she was determines to fulfill her fantasy: losing her virginity to the Slytherin sex god.

 **o0o**

"That was," she paused as searched her vocabulary for the correct word to use to describe how her whole world had metamorphosed into something wonderfully fulfilling and sensual. "epic."

"Epic?" he laughed as he twirled a curl of her auburn hair around his finger. "I have been called many things but never epic."

"Sensational then," she corrected, now a little unsure of her previous choice.

"No, I prefer epic." he purred into her ear before taking her lips in his for a quick kiss. This was beyond his sweetest fantasies, but one thing was bothering him. "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."

He approved of the blush that dusted her cheeks a rosy hue.

"Well," she began, remembering when she had called him that and why. It had been last year. The first week of her archival duties in the Ministry Archives. She had never met him before, but she felt she had known him all her life from the stories her father and uncle would tell of their old Hogwarts days. She had mistakenly thought he had stayed the same petty pureblood brat. How wrong she had been. "no one's perfect."

He laughed and brought her closer to him. If anyone could be perfect though, it would be his Rose.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day eleven_ "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." ( _The Vampire Diaries_ )

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 467


	12. Day Twelve (DMAG)

Astoria hated her sister's boyfriend.

At least that's what Draco believed.

Every time they would meet, rather by perchance or otherwise, her anger would be unmistakable and palpable. It was driving him crazy as to why she hated him. Not that he of all people hadn't met and interacted with persons that hated that he even existed, but that had been different. He had earned that hated while he didn't remember doing anything that would have earned Astoria's.

That was why he had purposefully sought her out on this sunny Wednesday in late May. She had been surprising easy to find, thanks to her always walking a certain muggle park every weekday.

"Astoria," he greeted in a friendly tone.

Her steps faltered momentarily, clearly surprised by his sudden appearance. "Malfoy."

Ah, that overwhelming warmth he had grown to love, he sarcastically thought. A nagging little voice whispered, "You have grown to love her though" before issuing forth a crazy chuckle.

Maybe he wasn't immune to the Black family's madness after all.

"I guess you could disagree."

Disagree? Damn. She had been saying something. Something that warranted his viewpoint apparently, and he had no idea what she had been saying. Brilliant as ever.

"Agree to disagree," he finally said, trying to appear aloof.

Astoria snorted.

He had obviously failed.

"You 'agree to disagree' that we've been having pleasant weather lately?"

Yep. Failed.

"The channel has been in turmoil this week," he offered in an attempt to save face.

Her laughter should have irritated him, not make him smile and plant a desire to make her laugh more often.

After some distance of them walking together, silently and both enjoying each other's company he voiced the question that had been plaguing him.

"Why are you angry all the time?"

That was not as smooth as he had planned. Maybe he had already began down the long road of madness.

Astoria furrowed her brows. "I'm not angry all the time."

"You are whenever I'm near."

She cast him a surprised look. "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same."

He blinked. What?

She sighed. She would have to clarify. "I'm not angry when I see you or talk with you."

That gave him an odd sense of hope.

Astoria sighed again. She would have to grab the bull by the horns, so to speak. She sharply turned and kissed Draco. It was a small kiss. More of a peck really. One that was well within priority and could even be considered merely platonic. She had meant it to be as such: ambiguous. He was still her sister's current boyfriend and he probably didn't see her as anything as a child.

However, she hadn't planned for him to kiss her in return. A kiss that was well beyond a simple peck. Daphne was going to be furious.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction and the January Event over at HSWW forum.

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** **Prompts:**

 _Day Twelve,_ "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." ( _True Blood_ )

 **January Event Pairing:** Draco/Astoria

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500 (Drabble Wars); 250 - 2,500 (January Event)

 **Word count:** 497


	13. Day Thirteen (DMMG)

Draco loathed fog. Especially fog that appeared out of nowhere and shrouded everything in a misty white hue.

He was on an errand from the Dark Lord to collect something from the old Riddle House. The something in question was an old portrait. Why the victorious Dark Lord desired an old muggle painting was beyond Draco but one did not refuse a request from Voldemort. Not and live to tell about it at any rate.

Sounds of children's laughter caused him to halt. Where had the children come from? Just a few minutes ago, before the ghastly fog rolled in, the entire area had been deserted.

He shrugged it off. The resistance had never used children as decoys before and he doubted those boy scouts would never dream of doing such a thing.

He stopped when a young girl collided into him. A wave of unchecked magic from the force of the collision washed over him. She was a witch.

"Running from monsters?" he asked after it was clear the girl wasn't going to say anything. Even though she didn't have any qualms about starring.

She shook her head. "I don't run from monsters."

"Oh?"

"They run from me," she grinned then. Merriment ablaze in her eyes.

"What's you name little witch?"

"Merope Gaunt," she missed Draco's shocked expression. Her brother's sudden appearance in their small circle of clarity demanding all her attention. "that's my brother Morfin."

"Merope," her brother hissed after a quick wary glance at Draco. "you're not suppose to be this far in them filthy muggles's land."

"They aren't filthy," she defended but allowed her hand to be taken by her older brother anyway. "I must be going now. Nice meeting you."

Draco automatically bid the children farewell.

That couldn't have been... It couldn't.

"I'm taking a long deserved kip when I'm done here," he muttered to himself as he opened the abandoned manor house. "that and a strong stiff drink if I'm hallucinating dead children from ninety years ago."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day Thirteen_ "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." ( _Once Upon a Time_ )

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 333


	14. Day Fourteen (DMLB)

Draco was enjoying his latte and danish at the new coffee house that had opened off of Diagon Alley. It was suppose to be reminiscent of some muggle chain of coffee shops but he didn't care. They served the best coffee and assorted bakery goods in all of Wizarding Britian. He could overlook their blatant attempt at attracting muggleborns. It was the vogue thing to do now: cater to muggleborns and their muggle parents.

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pait of glasses and a damp patch."

That voice sounded oddly familiar. Draco blinked and inclined his head as he tuned into the conversation going on behind him.

"Lavender please," another voice began, "to be fair you would shag anyone."

Lavender. The only Lavender he knew, or knew of, was Lavender Brown. She had been rather boy crazy at school but he hadn't considered her lose. Not more so than any of the other Gryffindors. He had been mistaken apparently.

"Anyone but Malfoy you mean."

He stiffened.

"I don't see what you have against him." the other girl snorted. "besides his Slytherin and Death Eater past he is rather attractive."

"Please. He has the Malfoy looks but there isn't any substance there. Any meat."

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"True," Lavender paused, "but I've also heard that his playboy act is just that, an act."

"Oh?"

"He prefers the company of men."

Draco inhaled his coffee and sputtered as he coughed. He was not a fop. Not that there was anything wrong with chasing trousers instead of skirts. Whatever got your cauldron going. But, he wasn't.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping," Lavender whispered into his ear just seconds after he had recaptured his breath.

His glare must have fallen flat for Lavender snickered and winked.

Bloody Gryffindors and their bloody tricks. He should have known better.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction over at HSWW forum.

 **Prompt:**

 _Day Fourteen_ "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." ( _My Mad Fat Diary_ )

 **Required word count range:** 100 - 500

 **Word count:** 313


End file.
